


Meeting the parents

by endlesshitty



Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Duff wants to meet Y/N's parents and she finally agrees. It goes down just like she thought it would.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Reader, Duff McKagan/You
Series: Michael McKagan Monday (100 followers) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719130
Kudos: 8





	Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Y/N fidgeted with the silver necklace around her neck that Duff had given her a month ago as a one year anniversary. She could hardly believed that a whole year had gone by with Duff by her side, spoiling and loving her in a way no one else ever did.

He made her feel special, treasured, safe and loved every second they spent together and she could only hope that he felt the same, because all she wanted was to see him happy. And that’s why she was doing this.

She had never wanted for him to meet her parents. They were wonderful people and she loved them very much, but they were always very strict regarding the people they approved to date her daughter. And a forty year old rockstar definitely was not someone they liked, much less when their daughter was fifteen years younger.

But Duff had insisted, gently but persistently, to let him meet them. He no longer lived the crazy, stereotypical rockstar life. He had quit drinking. He had gone to school. He had two daughters. He wanted a calmer life, a restart from his previous one and Y/N was starting hers, so why couldn’t they do it together?

By her side in the car, Duff sensed her hesitation. It really wasn’t hard too though, considering who nervous she’d been has this dinner got closer and closer.

“Hey, look at me.” Duff called in the softest tone of voice he could muster. “It’s going to be alright okay? It’s just a dinner, we’re just going to talk.” He smiled, looking away from the road for a bit.

Y/N smiled back at him, though he smile did not quite reach her eyes. She was trying to be positive, she truly was because she wanted nothing more than having her parents accept this relationship, but the rational part of her brain reminded her that it wouldn’t happen. She just hoped it wouldn’t go too bad…

After a few minutes of silence, Duff was finally parking the car in the restaurant’s parking lot. Before she reached for the door handle, Duff held her hands in his larger ones. She had always loved how their hands looked together.

“We’re going to go inside, I’m going to be on my best behavior and everything will be fine okay?” He spoke softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead followed by one on her lips.

Y/N nodded, wondering if Duff truly believed in that.

They got out of the car and made their way into the restaurant with the blonde holding her hand. He was trying his best not to show the nerves that began to make him sweat, but he doubted that she wasn’t able to feel it against her hand.

They spotted their parents in a table close to the window, facing the golden sand of the beach. At least the view was pretty enough if everything else went down the drain…

As they sat down, Y/N immediately recognized her mother’s fake smile. In her father’s case, he didn’t hesitate to show his displeasure with the situation.

“Hey mom, dad.” She smiled, sitting down in front of the woman as Duff held her chair for her.

“Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N I’m Duff.” The blonde greeted, the smile that Y/N loved so much pestered on his lips. Her heart warmed up at that. “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

Her mother smiled, eyeing him up and down. He was far more cleaned up than usual and at least that wouldn’t make a worst impression on them. “Nice to meet you too Duff.”

The table went silent for a few seconds after that, the awkwardness suffocating. Y/N cleared her throat before speaking. “So mom, how’ve you been?”

“Good sweety. Life’s calm on our block you know that. Though a new family moved in and their son makes quite some noise during the evening.” She quickly engaged in conversation. There were times when her mother’s talkative nature annoyed her, but now Y/N couldn’t be happier about it. “He plays the drums a lot and I’m not an expert in music, but that doesn’t sound good at all…”

Her father had called a waiter and ordered some wine while his wife spoke. When the man went to serve Duff, he politely declined. Her father quircked an eyebrow at that.

“You don’t drink?” He asked, allowing Duff to hear his voice for the first time. It was low and cold and it sent a small shiver through his spine.

“No thank you.” Duff smiled politely. “I’ll have some Cola.” He told the waiter who promptly nodded and looked at Y/N and her mother.

“I’ll drink with my husband.” Her mother smiled kindly.

“I’ll have a water, thank you.”

After the waiter had served her mother and left again, Y/N’s father spoke for the second time. “How come you don’t drink? A glass doesn’t kill.” In her father’s mind, man should always drink alcohol during the meals. Or any time of day really.

“Dad-” Y/N began, afraid that mentioning his past drinking problem would feel invasive. Duff, however, cut her off with a smile.

“It’s okay baby.” He looked at her father. “I’ve had some drinking problems in the past. I don’t drink alchohol anymore.” Duff explained calmly, briefly thanking the waiter as he returned with the remaining drinks.

“Drinking problems?” Her father asked, a frown setting on his face.

“I’ve treated myself. It’s over now, a thing of the past.” The blonde dismissed lightly, knowing that this would definitely not be a good topic of conversation.

Her father fell silent after that and her mother knew better than push on the subject. Despite not really liking the fact that her daughter was dating an older man, she still wanted this dinner to go by calmly.

“So Duff, how did you meet my little baby?” Her mother teased, taking a sip of her glass.

Y/N sighed in relief as her father attention went to the waves outside.

“Y/N was working as a waitress in a caffe I used to go when I was recording my first album with Velvet Revolver.” Duff smiled at the memory as he looked over at Y/N. “She’d listen to muttered complains I had about my bandmates and eventually started giving me some advice. He clicked right away.”

From then on, conversation with her mother went smoothly and they managed to go all the way to desert without any kind of problem.

That peace, however, ended when her father spoke again, making the stereotypical protective-father question. “So, what are your intentions with my daughter?” He spoke, stone cold as one could be.

Duff fought the urge to roll his eyes at the question. He was a father himself and knew the need of protecting his kids, but Y/N wasn’t a baby anymore, she could choose the life she wanted for herself without needing her father’s approval. Nonetheless, he smiled and answered politely. “I intend on respecting and loving her. You daughter means the world to me and I would never want to hurt her in any way.”

“Will you be able to give her what she needs? She will want a family someday, and we know you’re not getting any younger…” He said, coming up with the stupidest arguments, in Y/N’s opinion, to complain about their relationship with.

“Duff has two daughters already and that’s the only family I need for now.” Y/N answered firmly, locking her gaze with her father’s. “If in the future I feel like I need more, then Duff will be by my side in every step, no matter in which direction.”

“You really see this going anywhere?” He asked, incredulous and sarcastic at the same time. “Y/N he’s ten years younger than me. He’s fifteen years older than you. He definitely has some issues to deal with if he’s going around falling in love with girls your age…”

“Y/F/N!” Her mother scolded.

Y/N set her fork down and looked angrily at her father. “I know you don’t like it, but you have no right to day those things! I can decide for myself what I want and who I want!” She said, pushing her chair back. She reached for her purse and left some money on the table. “Mom, we’ll speak tomorrow okay? Love you.” She smiled, fixing her dress as she got up and started making her way to the car.

“It was lovely to meet you Mrs. Y/L/N.” Duff smiled gently before leaving the table as well, following his girlfriend.

Y/N had run to the car as soon as she had crossed the restaurant’s doors. Duff found her with her eyes set on the golden sand, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

“Baby…” He cooed, pulling her against his chest. “It’s going to be alright… At least your mother didn’t hate me.” He smiled, gently kissing her forehead. Y/N sobbed into his embrace, not saying anything. “Come on.” Duff said, holding her hand and leading her to the beach.

They got their shoes off before stepping in the sand, making their way down to the water. The whole time they were silent. Duff knew Y/N needed silence in moments like these, so he did his best to comfort her.

He loved her and she loved him and they would be alright. That’s all that mattered.


End file.
